leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
S07
Pokémon: Advanced Challenge is the seventh season of the English-dubbed Pokémon TV series, consisting of episodes 41-92 of the . This season showcases the adventures of , , , and Max in the Hoenn region, from the outskirts of Mauville City up to past Lilycove City. It originally aired as part of the 2004-2005 Saturday morning line-up. The season began with What You Seed is What You Get, which originally aired on September 11, 2004, and ended with Judgment Day!, which originally aired on September 10, 2005. This is the second of three seasons that take place in the Hoenn region. It is preceded by Pokémon: Advanced and succeeded by Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Blurb A shadow hovers over Ash, May, and friends as they continue their journey through the Hoenn region, and it’s not just that of Mt. Chimney—both Team Magma and Team Aqua put plans into action with our heroes caught in the middle! When not foiling evil schemes, Ash and May chase their personal goals, with Ash battling for three more Gym Badges and May winning her first three Contest Ribbons. The group also gains new Pokémon like Torkoal and Bulbasaur, but could they be too much to handle? Important events * makes an appearance for two episodes at the Mirage Kingdom. (AG044, AG045) * At Mt. Chimney, Team Magma and Team Aqua chase after Professor Cozmo and his meteorite sample. Ash helps Cozmo in destroying the sample. (AG054) * pays a visit with the Kanto Starter Pokémon. (AG071) * , , and James participate at a PokéRinger competition. (AG080) * Team Aqua holds hostage the scientists at the Weather Institute. Ash and friends try to prevent the theft of data regarding the ancient Pokémon and , only to be tricked by Brodie, a member of Team Magma. (AG083) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * May's Skitty (AG047) * Ash's Torkoal (AG058) * May's Bulbasaur (AG073) * James's Chimecho (AG084) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Misty's → (AG045) * Brock's → (AG063) * Ash's → (AG066) * Ash's → (AG080) * May's → (AG082) Releases The following Pokémon are released: * Misty's Togetic (AG045) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Flannery (AG056) * Norman (AG070) * Winona (AG085) Pokémon Contests May wins a Pokémon Contest in each of the following locations: * Fallarbor Town (AG051) * Verdanturf Town (AG062) * Lilycove City (AG091) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases Trivia * English voice actresses Megan Hollingshead (Nurse Joy) and Lee Quick (Officer Jenny) both left the show during this season, with Bella Hudson taking over the role of Nurse Joy and Jamie Davyous Owens taking over Officer Jenny from Maxxed Out! and The Ribbon Cup Caper, respectively. They continued in these roles until the end of the 4Kids-produced dub. * The episodes of this season, Pokémon: Advanced, and Pokémon: Advanced Battle for sale on iTunes are missing the Who's That Pokémon? and Pokémon Trainer's Choice segments, as well as the season-based eyecatches from the final commercial breaks. * In the dub, all of the title cards in this season were read by the narrator instead of . * This is the only season of the to be aired in . In other languages |da=Pokémon: Advanced Challenge |fi=Pokémon: Advanced Challenge |nl=Pokémon: Advanced Challenge |fr=Pokémon: Advanced Challenge |de=Pokémon: Advanced Challenge |hi=पोकेमोन: एडवांस्ड चैलेंज Pokémon: Advanced Challenge |it=Pokémon: Advanced Challenge |pt_br= Pokémon: Indigo League |pt_eu=Pokémon: Advanced Challenge |ru= Pokémon: Advanced Challenge |es_la= |es_eu=Pokémon: Advanced Challenge |sv=Pokémon: Advanced Challenge }} 07 *2 de:Staffel 7 es:Séptima temporada fr:Saison 7 it:Pokémon - Advanced Challenge